Hetalia Songs
by silverivy13
Summary: Brand-new character songs for all your favorite Hetalia characters to the tunes of popular songs! -Mild language in certain songs; warnings are posted at the top- Read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay... I just had to do this. I like sinnig and songs and so I thought 'hey! Why not make Hetalia songs?' So I guess these are my versions of popular songs, Hetalia style. My own character songs for them!**

**I think this one would be perfect for Italy. It just seems like Germany would take all the blame and guilt on himself after WWII and this is Italy's own way of worrying about him. He's always been with him, so now that Germany isn't there, he's not quite sure what to do...**

* * *

Do You Want To Make Some Pasta? (N. Italy)

.

_Do you want to make some pasta?_

_Come on, let's make sorbet!_

_Haven't seen you since the World War_

_Open up the door!_

_Let's go to a cafeeeee!_

_._

_We used to be the axis_

_But that's done now_

_That doesn't mean I can't come byyyyy!_

_Do you wanna make some pasta?_

_It could even be wurst pasta!_

_Go away Italia!_  
_...Ok bye._

_._

_Do you want to make some pasta?_

_Or come help me pick tomatoes?_

_I think some yummy food is overdue!_

_I'm afraid you're going to_

_Get sick from potatoes!_

_._

_I guess I'm a little lonely_

_With all these memories_

_Of a time that's long gone byyyyy._

_._

_Germany?_

_Well, we're getting worried_

_They all want to know where you've been_

_They said 'Be strong.' I want you too._

_The war's done and through._

_Let's be friends again!_

_We've always had each other._

_Why can't you see?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Do you want to make some pasta?_

.

Germany: Italia I killed so many people. How exactly am I supposed to just make pasta and move on! Zis is all my fault...

Italy: No it's not! Japan and I knew what we were getting into. Besides, it's over. Don't forget,j ust... Don't make the same mistake, okay?

Germany: Did you just... say something _smart_?

Italy: Eheehee!

*door opens*

Germany: I guess, if it's wurst pasta... I could hep you.

Italy: Ve~ Yay! *glomps Germany* Let's go!

* * *

**So I decided to also include dialogue at the end of them as well. Just to make it a little better. See, happy ending!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay... I just had to do this. I like singing and songs and so I thought 'hey! Why not make Hetalia songs?' So I guess these are my versions of popular songs, Hetalia style. My own character songs for them!**

**So yeah, another Italy song. Well I can totally see Italy singing this. And I agree wholeheartedly. I even wrote my speech for lit class on why running can and will kill you. I think this suits him. Plus it's way more light-hearted than the last Italy song.**

**WARNING! COLORFUL LANGUAGE IS USED!**

* * *

How 'Bout No (N. Italy)

.

_The sweat shines bright in the fading light_

_My feet are tired from running_

_A panting breath escapes me_

_My limbs are limp and dangling_

_._

_My muscles howling like wolves do so at the moon_

_It's time to stop, that time is soon_

_._

_"Just don't give up_

_And don't stop now"_

_Well I think it is time to say 'ciao'!_

_I can't, I'm done, hey this is me_

_Hey Germany!_

_._

_How 'bout no?_

_How 'bout no?_

_Training is such a bore_

_How 'bout no?_

_How 'bout no?_

_Won't take this shit no more_

_._

_I am done_

_And you can yell away_

_Get angry if you want_

_My opinion, it will not ever sway_

_._

_I'm running in the distance_

_Away from Germany._

_But my tiredness is absent_

_Of this I guarantee!_

_._

_Yes, I can run, really fast too,_

_But that's only when I want to._

_Not now, not then, no running._

_Or training!_

_._

_How 'bout no?_

_How 'bout no?_

_I am done for good with this_

_How 'bout no?_

_How 'bout no?_

_Trust me, I won't miss_

_._

_Running fast_

_And training too_

_This time it's true_

_._

_My body screams with pain and anger all around_

_It's done with exercise, why can't you hear the sound?_

_And one thing is for sure and this time it will last_

_This time never again_

_Running's in the past!_

_._

_How 'bout no?_

_How 'bout no?_

_I'm done with being sore!_

_How 'bout no?_

_How 'bout no?_

_Training is a chore_

_._

_That I won't do,_

_And so I quit!_

_Get mad if you want._

_I'm just so done with all this shit._

.

*long silence*

Japan: *raughs*

Germany: ...Get back to vork Italia.

Italy: No! I told you I'm serious!

Prussia: You? Serious? Is zat in your vocabulary?

Italy: Ve~ it is!

Japan: *stirr raughing*

Prussia: I'm impressed! Your awesomeness level just vent up! Not as high as mine zo!

Germany: SHUT UP! I DONT CARE VAT YOU SAY ITALY, YOU MUST TRAIN! STOP TALKING AND GET BACK TO VUNNING!

Prussia: ...

Italy: ...

Japan: *stirr raughing*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay... I just had to do this. I like singing and songs and so I thought 'hey! Why not make Hetalia songs?' So I guess these are my versions of popular songs, Hetalia style. My own character songs for them!**

**I identify with Japan so much right now! He definitely prefers the 2D world to the 3D one, just like me, and probably anyone reading this! XD**

**For those who don't know, I make references (in order) to Attack on Titan, One Piece, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Durarara!, Puella Magi Madoka Magica &amp; Code Geass.**

* * *

Part of That World (Japan)

.

_Look at this world_

_It's so mundane_

_I wonder how I'm even still sane_

_But people think I'm the one_

_The nation with technology_

_Downtown Tokyo_

_People overflow_

_How many people can one nation hold?_

_Tourists come here and think_

_Man, it's so interesting_

_I've got sushi and manga aplenty_

_Anime and salt-foods galore_

_You want festivals? Oh I have many!_

_But I don't care_

_All worthless_

_I want to be there_

_._

_I wanna be where they all are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them fighting_

_Defending the walls from those- what are they called?_

_Titans!_

_._

_Staying on earth is pretty dull_

_Other worlds are where all the action will be_

_Sailing Grand Line and using those_

_Devil Fruits_

_._

_Where there's ninja, where they are brave_

_Where hokage is what he always craves_

_Leaping through trees- wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_._

_What would I give if I could live with guilds galore_

_All of the glee if I could see magic firsthand_

_Betcha that land_

_Would understand_

_The adventure that I'm looking for_

_._

_Magic guilds wish fulfilled_

_On this new land_

_._

_I'm ready to go where they all are_

_Ask 'em my questions; take some photos_

_Of Izaya, Kyubey and Lelouch too_

_._

_I'm otaku_

_Yes I'd adore_

_Adore all the stories and more_

_Reality_

_Is not for me_

_I want that world_

.

America: Dude, I just asked how it was going. I didn't ask for a full song.

Japan: Hai but I fert it was necessary.

America: Hey if you make a machine that gets to the the anime world, can I come?

Japan: If you trury want to, then yes.

America: SWEET! Can I bring Freedom?

*Japan shudders*

Japan: No. Do you forget the troubre he caused rast time we tried to go someprace?

America: Nooooo. Come on don't bring that up, England does it all the time!

Japan: My aporogies.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay... I just had to do this. I like singing and songs and so I thought 'hey! Why not make Hetalia songs?' So I guess these are my versions of popular songs, Hetalia style. My own character songs for them!**

**It's a known fact that Romano loves tomatoes. So this was by far the easiest song to write.**

**To the tune of What Makes You Beautiful**

* * *

The Best Veggie is Tomatoes (Romano)

.

_They taste so great._

_Appreciate_

_All the Vitamin C they create._

_The bright color,_

_Worth a dollar._

_When you go to the grocery store._

_._

_I'll never change my mind about them._

_Not for even you._

_._

_Baby you're bright red color and you're juicy sweet._

_The yummy way that you taste gives me such a treat._

_But I can get so angry when people critique._

_It's not true,_

_The taste of you is just elite._

_._

_In my garden, in the sun, you grow._

_Growing you is something that I just know._

_Germany is wrong, it's not potatoes._

_It ain't so,_

_The best veggie is tomatoes!_

_The best veggie is tomatoes!_

_._

_That bastard came._

_It's just the same._

_"Tomatoes are delicious" so he claims!_

_And Spain is right,_

_There is no fight._

_I'll believe in it with all my might!_

_._

_I'll never change my mind about them,_

_Not for anyone._

_._

_Baby you're bright red color and you're juicy sweet._

_The yummy way that you taste gives me such a treat._

_But I can get so angry when people critique._

_It's not true,_

_The taste of you is just elite._

_._

_In my garden, in the sun, you grow._

_Growing you is something that I just know._

_Germany is wrong, it's not potatoes._

_It ain't so,_

_The best veggie is tomatoes!_

_The best veggie is tomatoes!_

_._

_Chigigigigigigigigigi!_

_Chigigigigigi!_

_Chigigigigigigigigigi!_

_Chigigigigigi!_

_._

_Baby you just taste so good, I cannot believe._

_Don't ever disappear, if you do I'll grieve._

_I just love you so desperately._

_Dear tomatoes,_

_My love for you will never leave!_

_._

_Baby you're bright red color and you're juicy sweet._

_The yummy way that you taste gives me such a treat._

_But I can get so angry when people critique_

_It's not true,_

_The taste of you is just elite._

_._

_In my garden, in the sun, you grow._

_Growing you is something that I just know._

_Germany is wrong, it's not potatoes._

_It ain't so,_

_The best veggie is tomatoes!_

_The best veggie is tomatoes!_

_The best veggie is tomatoes!_

_The best-_

.

Spain: -_veggie is tomatoes!_ Eh? Roma why'd you stop?

Romano: Wh-what are you doing!

Spain: Singing with you of course! Roma is so good!

Romano: Shut up! I don't want you singing with me, bastard!

Spain: But it's catchy! And fun!

Romano: No!

Italy: Ve~ Are you two singing together?

Romano: No!

Spain: Sí!

Germany: Vell come eat ze pasta ve made.

Spain: Germany? You came out! Are you better now? *goes to glomp Germany*

Germany: Ja. Don't touch me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay... I just had to do this. I like singing and songs and so I thought 'hey! Why not make Hetalia songs?' So I guess these are my versions of popular songs, Hetalia style. My own character songs for them!**

**This one is for America. Let's face it, we 'Muricans love our burgers guys. Don't deny it. This suits him very well.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**To the tune of Call Me Maybe**

* * *

Burger, Baby (America)

.

_I left the meeting room fast_

_So I can get one at last_

_It's an amazing craft_

_Building the perfect taste_

_._

_Lettuce tomato buns_

_Hell, I'd pay a ton_

_But it will never be done_

_Achieving perfect taste_

_._

_My legs were pumpin'_

_Down the street, I'm runnin'_

_Hot day, but I'm not carin'_

_Don't worry, I'm coming baby_

_._

_Hey, I've been waiting_

_I might be crazy_

_But I've met my soul mate_

_It's burger, baby!_

_._

_I just can't get_

_Enough of your taste_

_It's you I'm lovin'_

_It's burger baby!_

_._

_And Iggy will say_

_You should eat healthy!_

_But I'm not listenin'_

_It's burger, baby!_

_._

_You took your time getting made_

_They took no time gettin' paid_

_I wish I could've stayed_

_But you're the perfect taste!_

_._

_I will hope and I'll pray_

_To eat you the next day_

_I'll wait as long as it takes_

_To eat that perfect taste_

_._

_My legs were pumpin'_

_Down the street, I'm runnin'_

_Hot day, but I'm not carin'_

_Don't worry, I'm coming baby_

_._

_Hey, I've been waiting_

_I might be crazy_

_But I've met my soul mate_

_It's burger, baby!_

_._

_I just can't get_

_Enough of your taste_

_It's you I'm lovin'_

_It's burger baby!_

_._

_And Iggy will say_

_You should eat healthy!_

_But I'm not listenin'_

_It's burger, baby!_

_._

_Before I knew what you were_

_I was empty_

_I was empty_

_Yeah I was emp-empty_

_._

_Before I knew what you were_

_I was empty_

_But now you're with me_

_I'm not emp-empty_

_._

_Hey, I've been waiting_

_I might be crazy_

_But I've met my soul mate_

_It's burger, baby!_

_._

_I just can't get_

_Enough of your taste_

_It's you I'm lovin'_

_It's burger baby!_

_._

_And Iggy will say_

_You should eat healthy!_

_But I'm not listenin'_

_It's burger, baby!_

_._

_Before I knew what you were_

_I was empty_

_I was empty_

_Yeah I was emp-empty_

_._

_Before I knew what you were_

_I was empty_

_But know you're with me_

_It's burger, baby!_

.

England: ...You're love for these, these, _things_, is disturbing.

America; Aw, Iggs, you love 'em too!  
England: I do not! And don't call me that!

America: *throws arm around England* You can't fool me! I know you love it!  
France: In my country, pet names are given to those _amoureux_

*Silence*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is an actual song! It's a song sung by Daisuke Namikawa, who voices Italy in the Japanese Hetalia! I absolutely adore the melody and lyrics, so I decided to translate it for all of you! It's actually a very inspiring song if you read the lyrics. I made it to fit the rhythm of the song so you can sing along if you want! XD Please enjoy!**

**...**

Let's Look Behind the Rainbow!

Sung by North Italy

.

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao!_

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao_

_._

_Hey, there's a precious place for me, would you like to go and see?_

_So then, please say you agree_

_Hey, a little bit ago, I made us cappuccinos, so we can have a good time, when we go!_

_You spinned around to look at me (My heart was kind of embarrassing)_

_It's not important if we talk or not, the sky, will clear, up soon, I promise you!_

_._

_Let's go look behind the rainbow now, your smile makes it all better somehow_

_The wind blows around all of us and around our vows_

_Running along the white sand in the night, across the beaches in the moonlight_

_Searching for the source of the bright, two people's light, one moment_

_._

_Hey, the pescatore and you, let's eat gelato too!_

_And we will not ever say adieu!_

_And wow, how could I forget? There is pasta yet!_

_It'll taste great if we eat together I bet!_

_You need to come and visit me more! (With that sweet smile of yours)_

_I still want to know it though, that one, secret, the two, together they share_

_._

_The big bright colors stain the sea, shining out, it seems, to me_

_The hearts of all the people have now sprung out full of leaks_

_Standing in a wave as white as the day, feeling the breath of the summer's haze_

_Searching for the source of the bright, two people's light, one moment_

_._

_Ah~ looking for things is hard, sometimes it seems too far_

_If you'll help me look, I know I'll find just where they are_

_Ah~ Look at what I've found! After looking all around_

_I can have it in reach!_

_._

_When people turn and look at you, be sure you smile at them too_

_Wipe away all the tears that had always blocked your view_

_Let's go look behind the rainbow now! Let's all go together right now!_

_A new world with the two, begins anew_

_._

_I wonder what's on the rainbow's other side? A new dream that now still hides_

_The sea is here, the sky is here, shining over all of us, so wide!_

_But you cannot forget it too, the most important thing that's true_

_The sparkling treasure shining in front of you! Forever always!_

_._

_Ciao_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this is an actual song! It's a song sung by Katsuyuki Konishi, who voices America in the Japanese Hetalia! I absolutely adore the melody and lyrics, so I decided to translate it for all of you! It seriously suits him. I made it to fit the rhythm of the song so you can sing along if you want! XD Please enjoy!**

* * *

I'm Your HERO! by America

...

_Hey hey we are the USA!_

_Hey hey #1 USA!_

_._

_Look at the giant cake I brought_

_It looked yummy I thought_

_I brought it all the way here from-_

_Oh Japan! Don't you want some?_

_._

_Ugh someone should arrest him!_

_That gloomy guy makes my smile dim_

_Go learn what happy's all about!_

_Germany Out!_

_._

_Get as many burgers, cola, and ice cream as you can buy!_

_Around earth we'll fly! (My place)_

_._

_I'm your hero! From Florida I'll go! Shoot up!_

_I'm your hero! Rescuing the weak below! NAHAHAHA_

_Miracle hero! Yay!_

_Impossible you say?_

_Nothing is impossible for the USA!_

_._

_Hey hey we are the USA!_

_Hey hey #1 USA!_

_._

_How much food are you making?_

_Too much time this is taking!_

_This meat from here… It always makes me wanna spew!_

_Hey, your place's food is too…_

_._

_You'll get stronger if you drink!_

_A paper and chair will help you think!_

_Making monsters and enemies submit_

_It's amazing, isn't it?!_

_._

_I'll beat up the zombies and people in the wrong!_

_After all, the hero should be strong! Durufuu_

_._

_I'm your hero! Protecting the world! No. 1!_

_I'm your hero! I'll save everyone no matter what's hurled!_

_Super hero! Yay!_

_So what will you do for me?_

_Hey-hey-Eng-land_

_Roast me marshmallows for my tummy!_

_Put on the graham cracker, oh! So yummy!_

_._

_Hey hey we are the USA!_

_Hey hey #1 USA!_

_._

_No matter what is going on now_

_America will save it all somehow!_

_Hey you! Don't you agree?_

_Make a hero fan club for me!_

_It's great!_

_._

_I'm your hero! From Florida I'll go! Shoot up!_

_I'm your hero! Meeting fans from all corners of the globe_

_Ultra hero! Yay!_

_Russia seems to want to say hi!_

_I should leave, shouldn't I!_

_._

_I'm your hero! Protecting the universe too! No. 1!_

_I'm your hero! No matter when or where, I'll save you!_

_Super hero! Yay!_

_A cry for help comes from over there!_

_Just wait Italy, I'll be there!_

_._

_USA! USA! No. 1!_

_USA! USA! No. 1!_

_._

_Yay, oh yay!_

_I am the hero!_

_Yay, yay, durufuu!_

_I'm your hero!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I haven't posted anything in a while because of this. I've been wanting to translate the Hetaoni Douga for an incredibly long time now, so I finally started 5 days ago. 9 hours were spent writing them, with another 5 testing and rewriting. So a total of 14 hours over the course of 5 days went into this. With this done, I can die happy now. :3**

**Also, I'll be posting a new chapter of Hetalia Ever After, also saying that everything else except English Vocaloid Songs will be placed on hold so I can focus on writing Life Lessons. When that's over, I'll go back to my other fics.**

**Thank you for your time, and please enjoy!**

** .jp/watch/sm11458189 - video**

**...**

Hetaoni Douga

Original video on

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Veneziano,

Tell me, where'd you go?

I won't let you go

Through this alone!

.

Avoiding all the training,

Germany will be angry.

When I heard a ghost story

Of a haunted mansion.

.

I want us all to get closer

And maybe we can get along better

America will help me get them to go!

So, let's go together!

.

The first day there

Was almost too bizarre for me to bear

Please, let this all end

And let me escape with all my friends

The door made a loud creak

While they all were still asleep

If I make the first strike, certain victory, right?

But it was only France

Defending his stance

It's just you? Oh mein gott

However

We got caught

.

Tony, Tony

Oh my god! Oh my god!

Tony, Tony

Oh my god! Oh my god!

Tony, Tony

Oh my god! Oh my god!

Tony, Tony

Oh my god! Oh my god!

.

Kumajirou fights, raging with extreme might

And with mighty damage, Tony he did smite

Alone in the bad room

He vanished from sight

A dark horse he must be

But really, who is he?

.

Always deadlocking any progress

Really, this guy...

An AKY who no one can hate, I guess?

Oh, they're in danger?

Don't worry, I'll save the day!

Champion of Justice, USA!

.

I'm sorry, Nii-Nii

I can't think of lines for you

There isn't much you can do

I need to write more lyrics too

Nii-Nii, just look and see, you really can't do anything

So I'll just wait for you, and for your next move

.

Ko-Ko-Ko-Kolkohoz, Get fearful of

Mr. Scary Ro-sama

Level 10 means already strong, it's true

But you still need to get stronger too

.

I've seen far too many things

So many awful scenes

All this fear and misery

Weighs very heavily on me

And every choice I make

It seemed to be a mistake

Despair had seemed to be

the only choice left for me

And yet all the words you say

Must have brightened up my day

"Don't worry, no one will die!

We will continue to fight!"

.

The dubious pictures, the dubious pictures

Sucks for them, laughs for me

But they fixed them later! Yay!

But I'm going to laugh anyway

.

I'm sorry.

Although I try my best

I can't do it, I can't keep him at rest

A weakly me will just be a chore.

I can prevent all the gore, but only for two seconds more

But two seconds are okay

They could save the day

Then I will just risk it all

And I will save someone from fall

.

The comments are excessive

With people covering Tony's head with fan's thoughts

And we all love this story

And we all cheer for all the nations, in all the time loops

However, we will get angry.

Because of this screen,

We can't save a single thing!

.

Italy there's no need to feel alone

You worked so hard all on your own

To set things right

To save our lives

But we were the ones who decided to fight

Do you remember when I asked "Are you in pain?"

Well, I meant "Is there somewhere you want to be?"

Don't worry, we will get free

And when we all get out

We'll all play without a doubt

I promise you this.

.

I want to save you, Italy

Keep you away from all the things that could hurt

And I know this place is here

To protect from the fears

And when we leave this place

I can finally see your smiling face

.

We choose to believe

That in the end they'll finally reach

A Happy Ending

And they'll finally be safe.

This anger that we feel

We will yell

It's just that we cannot help.

"You stupid screen, please stop preventing my helping!"

.

I have to protect them all, I need to protect them all

I just don't want to stay alone...

So no matter what, I'll rewind time

Even though sometimes it's for my own life

I am sure I'll protect them, I am sure they will escape

I just want everybody to leave!

I know one day we will be

So I will never stop trying, until we all are free!

.

You're just an idiot.

Doing all of this alone.

But, Italy, I think yes

Your efforts will get them home.

.

Focus on escaping with them all

As fast as you can manage

Because your fresh cakes won't wait for long

Back home, where you belong.

.

I think we all really wanna know

Belarus suddenly appeared on the show

And a new party of girls formed?

The girls want to play, ready to save the day!

So Dear Creator, Please don't stop the story just yet!

.

It's alright

If you just want to forget a sad pain of your past

But you need

To remember that you had loved them at last

Just lock that person in your heart

And hold the memories dear, and with you for all your years

.

This might seem off-topic but

Let's go explore what they had worn!

All of those nice clothes

Although they now look cool

Were funny!

.

If we all decide to work together

To leave here with everyone

Then we will work forever

Produce miracles!

And we will never give up!

.

Conan cannot beat this man in terms of brains

But we are completely shocked all the same

But seriously, what the heck is his name?

.

Although shaking very hard at first,

He made a haven in this awful curse.

And he realized what the others still had not.

So Germany has really changed, quite a lot.

.

To the North, a blueberry

To the East, an awful scone

To the West

And to the South

What is waiting for us now?

.

A country of sunshine

The passion stays alive, it is Spain!

He was the first down after the fight began,

Like a cool Boss!

.

Um, why is Shinatty-chan up there?

Wait, so they all wrote what all they want to do here?

Well then, I guess it's pillow-fight time!

Sexy Knockout Match!

Ve~!

.

All the time I have, is now spent with friends

This time is truly so precious

I know I'll cherish

These memories that I'll keep for sure

Because this one is the last time loop I'll endure!

.

These new guys caused a problem

Now there's not enough beds, and so I guess instead

Put all the blankets onto the floor

We can all sleep on the ground, just do not snore!

.

Time's gone on

Over and over, for too long

When there is a new loop, I saw what you have seen

And now to your side I go!

Veneziano!

Remember, it is not just you

I will stay with you too!

.

The only thing I want to do right now

Is to jump into this hole.

Darling brother

Come, so we can become a whole!

.

So many questions and not enough solutions!

We're all looking forward to ending the confusion

We all appreciate

The Dear Creator

For all the games they make

They all are just so great!

.

You're damaged, I see? Have an onigiri!

You want more MP? Beer gives that to me!

Ouch, there's a KO? Hot peppers make your heart go!

Hetalia and yummy food?

How could you ever separate the two?!

.

Hetaoni Hetaoni~

.

Scary Torture 74!

You want to die, please, step forward!

Kolkoholz at level 10!

Pescatores will save you then!

.

My eroge will heal you all!

Countless strikes will cause your fall!

Confront you with ammo plenty!

Stringing all of my words quickly!

.

We all raise our voices

When they escape, we'll all rejoice!

We can make the whole world unite!

This is worth it, right?

That is Hetaoni!

.

1\. Italia,

Just open your eyes

I can't let you die...

.

2\. Everyone, Everyone,

They're all going to die, leaving me to grieve…?

I won't believe

.

3\. Please trust me, okay? You're not alone, anyway.

We are all here too, we will free you!

.

4\. Someday, and this I know, we'll all get to go home.

.

5\. Stupid, so strong Tony!

.

6\. Iggy this is best. Don't cook for the rest.

.

7\. Mysteries we'll solve!

Get clues with resolve!

.

8\. Oh please, I want us to escape!

I want to go with you

.

After all this, maybe

You think, maybe

They can smile back at me?

We kill them all again, but instead

More come and they rise from the dead!

However, (I will never forget, all of you, and this place yet)

We will never surrender!

.

"Tony, please just die." we pray

But what we really say is "let us reach though the display"

.

We will yell and scream in fear

The Creator ain't so 'Dear'

For doing things like this!

But even though we fight, we all enjoy it, right?

.

So yes, we'll cry and yell

We enjoy this game as well

Today, and for always,

We have one thing to say, for everyone watching this play

HetaOni Douga!

.

HetaOni Douga!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay... I just had to do this. I like singing and songs and so I thought 'hey! Why not make Hetalia songs?' So I guess these are my versions of popular songs, Hetalia style. My own character songs for them!**

**Now I know I already did a 'Let It Go' one, but this was too good to pass up...**

**To the tune of Let It Go, here's England's version.**

* * *

Let Him Go (England)

...

The sea glows bright in the sun's warming light,

A brand new land to see.

A brand new colony,

And it looks like, it's for me.

.

But now my heart's hurting more than it ever has.

Couldn't stay with you, I need you bad.

.

Come back to me, please don't leave me,

And I'll forgive everything.

Just please, don't leave, my heart will break!

It's a mistake!

.

Make it stop, make it stop!

This cannot be for real!

Make it stop, make it stop!

I wish I couldn't feel

.

All this pain,

And all the grief too.

Why will you leave me?

Guess you lied when you told me "I love you"...

.

The rain falls down around us,

And I drop down to my knees.

I guess my legs cannot hold me,

As tears fall down my cheeks.

.

As I fall down, can't use my gun,

You look at me as my tears run.

You sigh, you turn, you walk away. Please stay!

.

Let them fall, let them fall,

Just don't watch as I cry.

Let them fall, let them fall.

Didn't you know I tried?

.

To teach you,

And guide you well.

Why did you leave me?

.

When you left me, you became a new nation,

And rose to power, far faster than anyone.

All I can think is how proud I am of you.

I knew it'd never last...

The past is in the past!

.

Let him go, let him go,

He can stand on his own!

Let him go, let him go!

Not to say it won't hurt.

.

But he came,

And told me the truth.

All those years ago,

He wasn't lying when he said "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay... I just had to do this. I like singing and songs and so I thought 'hey! Why not make Hetalia songs?' So I guess these are my versions of popular songs, Hetalia style. My own character songs for them!**

**I know I did an England one, but he and America are so fun to write for! So I did this!**

**To the tune of London Bridge**

* * *

England's side

...

Saw a little boy one day

Boy one day boy one day

Saw a little boy one day

Now my brother

.

Taught him everything I know

Thing I know, thing I know

Taught him everything I know,

He learns quickly

.

But he grew up way too fast

Way too fast, way too fast

But he grew up way too fast

I don't know him

.

"I want freedom" that he asked

That he asked, that he asked

"I want freedom" that he asked

I can't agree

.

I fought him, a giant war

Giant war, giant war

I fought him, a giant war

Don't see my tears

.

So he won that giant war

Giant war, giant war

So he won that giant war

Now I'm crying

.

Please don't leave me, please come back

Please come back, please come back

Please don't leave me, please come back

Cuz I love you.

.

I can't seem to stop my tears

Stop my tears, stop my tears

I can't seem to stop my tears…

But he's with me

...

America's side

...

Met a stranger from the sea

From the sea, from the sea

Met a stranger from the sea

My new brother

.

He told me about the world

Bout the world, bout the world

He told me about the world

Want to see it

.

I want to see it for myself

For myself, for myself

I want to see it for myself

He won't let me

.

"I can't give you what you want"

"What you want" "what you want"

"I can't give you what you want"

This he told me

.

So we fought an awful war

Awful war, awful war

So we fought an awful war

I saw you cry

.

So I won that awful war

Awful war, awful war

So I won that awful war

He was crying

.

Don't you see I left for you

Left for you, left for you

Don't you see I left for you

Cuz I love you

.

Don't be sad, for I am here

I am here, I am here

Don't be sad, for I am here

I'll stay with you


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I haven't posted in a long time, but here's a new song. It's to the tune of We Found Love by Rihanna. It's about Germany and Italy during WWII. The first few stanzas are during the war, and the last part, "guns are pointed", that's them being forced to surrender.**

* * *

Gun's fired in the morning light

I chose to stand by your side

We're against the Allies

Can I even really fight?

.

I probably won't help, that I can't deny

But I've gotta at least try

.

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

.

Bombs are dropping on the troops

People falling in large groups

It's scary but I know you're here

You've been with me all these years

.

I don't want to fight more, that I can't deny

But I've gotta at least try

.

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

.

Gun's pointed in the morning light

Now we both stand by your side

And our hands are intertwined (twined, twined, twined)

.

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

.

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront

We found love on the battlefront


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And here's the second song I promised! This one is silly, about Roma and Spain :D The song is Taylor Swift, this is just a parody.**

**To the tune of We Are Never Getting Back Together**

* * *

You're not fooling me in anyway

Saying, "Come on, Roma, stay another day" what for?

I even asked you if we would do that

When you say that I'm too young. (What?)

Another century passes away

"Romano, I'm ready and I think we can today, come on."

You really think you're gonna get your way?

Well then, "You bastard!" "What is it?" "You don't know?!" "Of course not!"

.

Ooh, I told you off again last night

But ooh, really, I'm serious, I'm serious

.

We are never ever ever gonna sleep together

We are never ever ever gonna sleep together

You can try to bribe me, try to beg me, try to plead

But we are never ever ever ever gonna sleep together

.

Like, ever...

.

I don't think I'll miss your smelly hide

And me screaming at you, yelling all the time

Although I do feel kind of bad down deep inside

Oh well, forget it, it's not like you'd ever leave my side

.

Ooh, I told you off again tonight

But ooh, really, I'm serious, I'm serious

.

We are never ever ever gonna sleep together

We are never ever ever gonna sleep together

You can try to bribe me, try to beg me, try to plead

But we are never ever ever ever gonna sleep together

.

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Oh oh oh

.

I used to think that he'd stay forever ever

And I used to say "It really is never"

Uggg… stop hanging around all the time, stupid bastard

Seriously, come on… this is so dumb, it's not gonna happen

We are never sleeping together. Yeah, never.

.

No!

.

We are never ever ever gonna sleep together

We are never ever ever gonna sleep together

You can try to bribe me, try to beg me, try to plead

But we are never ever ever ever gonna sleep together

.

We, ooh, gonna sleep together, ohhh,

We, ooh, gonna sleep together

.

But I really can't say no when you look like that at me

I guess we could maybe, maybe, maybe, go to sleep together


End file.
